


Нарцисса закрывает глаза

by okzzzzana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana
Summary: Когда рушится привычный мир, человек ищет то, что поможет ему не сойти с ума.
Relationships: Narcissa Malfoy/Madam Malkin
Kudos: 2





	Нарцисса закрывает глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kasmunaut, гамма: -mummi-

Нарцисса стоит на невысокой скамеечке с резными ножками. Невесомая, тонкая как паутинка ткань переброшена через левое плечо — ниспадает к ногам мягкими волнами, переливается сотнями крошечных бликов в неярком свете свечей. Нарцисса отрешенно думает, что на этой скамейке за столько лет, кажется, должны уже остаться вмятины от ее каблуков. Если сложить все минуты, которые она провела здесь, послушно поднимая руки, поворачиваясь, ожидая, примеряя — набегут часы, сотни часов, складывающихся в дни и недели. Их с Люциусом супружеское ложе было местом гораздо менее посещаемым.

Здесь, за закрытыми дверями, куда нет входа даже помощнице, не говоря о простых покупателях, творится мода. Леди Малфой выше нее, она сама — мода. На очередном званом вечере в мэноре у приглашенных дам только и будет разговоров, что о новом туалете хозяйки дома.

Уже наутро персональная модистка леди Малфой, тонко улыбаясь, встретит в своем салоне клиенток, заранее зная их пожелания. На следующем приеме Нарцисса будет величаво плыть среди гостей, приветливо улыбаясь господам, болтая о пустяках с дамами, отмечая про себя невесомую шляпку с прозрачной вуалеткой, платье в пол, величие которого заключено в его простоте и баснословной стоимости ткани, безукоризненно приталенную мантию необычного фасона…

Это немного забавно — увидеть на даме свой наряд с прошлого бала. Фамильная гордыня Блэков, помноженная на банковские счета Малфоев — блистать сегодня, снисходительно разрешая другим сделать это завтра.

В «Твилфитт и Таттинг» всегда ценили особых клиентов. Позолоченная лепнина, бархатные кресла, вышколенный швейцар, ледяное шампанское в хрустальных бокалах, пускающих тонкие острые лучики от мерцания сотен свечей. И маленькое пятнышко на репутации, которое от своего размера не становилось менее катастрофичным. Мадам Твилфитт и мадемуазель Таттинг, владелицы элитного магазина одежды, заоблачно дорогие модистки, до сих пор совсем не бонтонно плевались, вспоминая черную неблагодарность своей молоденькой помощницы, мерзавки Малкин. Они пригрели ее на груди, а та выведала все тонкости швейного ремесла, ознакомилась с клиентурой — и нежданно-негаданно ушла, открыв собственный салон в Косом переулке. Тогда еще маленький, со старомодными манекенами в витринах, с невзрачной на первых порах вывеской — и своей первой и пока что единственной клиенткой, семнадцатилетней Нарциссой Блэк, заказавшей платье на выпускной бал в Хогвартсе. В чопорном семействе Блэков это произвело нездоровый ажиотаж. Выходку Нарциссы, конечно, было не сравнить с фортелем, который выкинула Андромеда пару лет спустя, — но Белла долго еще глумилась над скромным платьем младшей сестры, осквернительницы традиций.

На затемненную комнату, освещаемую лишь десятком свечей, словно бы наложен Обливиэйт ограниченного действия: всякий раз забываются простейшие швейные чары, каждый стежок — вручную. Даже зачарованная измерительная лента, не нуждающаяся в портнихе при замерах, лежит рядом с пуфом, слабо извиваясь и обиженно шелестя, забытая в пользу маггловской молчаливой ленты с черными делениями. Словно в мире нет и никогда не было магии, словно так и должно быть: простая белошвейка на миг тесно прижимается к высокородной леди, сводя свои руки за ее спиной. И будничную работу так тревожно и легко можно спутать с простым объятьем.

Ведь нет никакой нужды в снятии мерок. Лишь завидев на пороге леди Малфой, ее силуэт, обласканный солнечным светом, мадам Малкин сходу видит малейшие изменения в ее фигуре, каждый дюйм и фунт. Из месяца в месяц, за годом год, любовнее и пристальнее, чем родная мать, муж и вышколенные домовые эльфы мэнора, наблюдала она, как изменяется фигура Нарциссы. И радостную весть о своей беременности та узнала не от семейного доктора, выписанного Люциусом из Парижа за баснословные деньги — взашей этого шарлатана! — а от наблюдательной модистки. Но, словно исполняя странный, только ей понятный ритуал, мадам Малкин каждый раз без всякой магии, вручную, по-маггловски снимает с Нарциссы давно уже известные мерки.

В углах таинственно шепчутся тени. Атласная лента скользит по шелку с тем особым негромким шелестом, который порождают лишь дорогие ткани. Пальцы привычно порхают, натягивают ленту на груди, невзначай задевая соски под тонкой тканью. Замирают на мгновенье.

Нарцисса смотрит в сторону. Глаз не отрывает, зачарованная отражением в зеркале — огромном, в полтора человеческих роста. Наверное, амальгама и тончайший слой позолоты виной тому, что отражение в зеркале кажется более живым и полнокровным, чем она сама. Красновато-желтые блики танцуют на лице, в волосах, делают взгляд темным, словно воды подземной реки забвения, — глядя в него, хочется забыть обо всем, очутиться в зазеркалье. Иногда Нарцисса ненавидит это зеркало — это особая ненависть, смешанная со страхом, когда боязно взглянуть и невозможно отвести взгляд. Иногда — завидует. В отражении нет того, во что превратился ее дом, ее жизнь, мир, она сама.

Нарцисса закрывает глаза.

Становится трудно дышать, когда чуточку шершавые, исколотые иголками, огрубевшие кончики пальцев невзначай пробегают поверх кружевной резинки ее чулка, слегка царапая нежную кожу.

И вскрикивает, широко распахивая глаза, когда швейная булавка неловко соскальзывает и впивается в теплую плоть. На шелковистой ткани чулка проступает и расплывается крохотное пятнышко крови. Нарцисса закусывает костяшки пальцев, давя стон, ловя уходящие отголоски расплескавшейся неги.

Мадам Малкин не торопится извиняться, на губах ее безмятежная улыбка. В конце концов, особые клиенты требуют особого подхода.

В мэноре кишмя кишит всяческий сброд. Вновь наваливается острое противное чувство беспомощности. Старинный особняк изнасилован. Какое счастье, что Драко сейчас в Хогвартсе… Нет, в Париж, или еще дальше, дальше… Как же тревожно за сына!

В темном коридоре наваливается Белла, хватает за локоть, острые пальцы до синяков впиваются в по-фамильному белую кожу. Бумажные пакеты с фирменным оттиском раскрытых ножниц россыпью падают на давно не чищеный паркет.

— Сестренка, — издевательски тянет она; от сумасшедшинки в глазах и улыбке немного кружится голова, — я смотрю, ты все так же верна своей грязнокровной швее? Почему бы нам тогда не пригласить ее на наш званый вечер? Возможно, я захочу сделать ей заказ!

— Белла, прекрати! — С ней только так нужно: холодно и лениво, упаси бог, не переигрывая, запрещая сердцу лихорадочным стаккато стучать о ребра. — Это всего лишь мануфактурщица.

Белла еще что-то говорит, Нарцисса старается не слушать. Щелкает пальцами, вызывая домового эльфа, велит прибрать рассыпавшиеся пакеты и отнести в спальню.

Через полчаса в спальне появляется Люциус. Он кажется таким же изнасилованным, как и дом его предков. Смотреть на него трудно.

Нарцисса аккуратно ложится на самый край кровати и закрывает глаза.

Где-то над ее головой шелестят слова. Кажется, ее настоятельно просят урезать расходы, модистки дерут нынче неприлично дорого, а у него кое-какие финансовые обязательства перед Лордом, и вообще…

Нарцисса, словно в дреме, бездумно сминает тяжелые юбки, скользит рукой по внутренней стороне бедер, осязая тонкую нежную кожу, всю в полузаживших ранках. Легонько проводит пальцами по темному свежему пятнышку на шелковом чулке. Ткань слегка поскрипывает под ее пальцами.

И несколько острых мгновений она чувствует себя пронзительно живой.


End file.
